Ayuda inesperada
by Titanthetys
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Akane, la hermana mayor de Akari, se enterara de la situación en la que está nuestra querida Sugiura Ayano y decidiera apoyarla?, en esa pregunta me basé para escribir todo el fic, es algo extenso, pero agradeceré si lo leen todo, dejen sus opiniones en éste que es el fic más largo que he escrito y el último del año. (/*O*)/


**Ayuda Inesperada.**

Desde que la tsundere del elenco, conocida como Sugiura Ayano, despertó en la mañana para ir a la escuela todo apuntaba que se trataría de un día normal, era mitad del año, los exámenes de periodo estaban todavía un poco alejados, pero sin importar eso ella siempre tenía sus cuadernos preparados en su mesa de centro para repasar temas aprendidos en días anteriores, no quería que su rival le arrebatara el primer lugar que se había ganado con todo su esfuerzo, aunque no paraba de molestarle que su contrincante no parara de ganar con tan sólo estudiar una noche antes.

Después de tomarse su tiempo para prepararse, Ayano salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela, debido a que todavía era temprano el salón de clases estaba vacío, era la primera en llegar de su grupo, pero su querida mejor amiga no tardaría en llegar, por lo que sonrió levemente y caminó relajada hasta su asiento, acomodando sus cosas para poder mirar por la ventana el paisaje que se podía admirar a esa hora, no se dio cuenta, pero nada más le tomó un par de minutos para que no pudiera apartar su mirada, pues una repentina ola de pensamientos inundó por completo su mente, en su mayoría eran sobre cómo administrar su tiempo para poder estudiar y hacer sus tareas, otros consistían en lo preocupada que se sentía por la manera en la que la nariz de su amiga no paraba de sangrar, quizás eso algún día le llevaría a una anemia, cosa que sería tan difícil de soportar, pues Chitose representa una gran persona en su vida, sería algo difícil aceptar que una cosa mala le sucediera; la última parte de la ola de pensamientos que llegó repentinamente eran sobre la persona de la que ha estado enamorada, pero jamás ha tenido la valentía suficiente como para confesarle sus sentimientos, nada más el pensar un poco en eso le causaba algo de pena, por lo que mejor intentaba distraerse pensando en cómo gestionar su tiempo.

Como si fuera una especie de imán, nada más bastó ese pensamiento para que llegara una nueva persona a la sala, desafortunadamente para la joven de cabellera morada, no notó que alguien había entrado, lo que la hacía un blanco sencillo para una broma, cosa que se dio cuenta ésta persona bastante rápido; usando su lado infantil, una chica de amarilla cabellera que esbozaba una sonrisa bastante burlona se acercó lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible, después de todo si le escuchaba arruinaría la jugada.

A la distancia apropiada, la rubia colocó ambas manos en los ojos de su amiga, bloqueando de esa forma la visión de Ayano y hablaba con un tono de voz infantil.

-¿Quién soy?-

Incluso se permitió reír al terminar de hablar, pues esperaba ver una reacción graciosa por parte de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil; Ayano, por su parte, simplemente sintió sorpresa al principio, pero en cuanto reconoció el tono infantil que nada más podía pertenecer a su rival Kyouko sus mejillas se volvieron sumamente rojas de un momento a otro, y casi tan rápido como sus mejillas tomaron esa tonalidad, Ayano intentó levantarse del asiento rápidamente para escapar, pero como su amiga podría terminar lesionada por lo rápido que movería el asiento decidió mover rápidamente sus manos a su rostro y quitar las manos de la rubia y sacudir su cabeza, pues a pesar que fuera un gesto divertido para su contraria para nuestra doncella que todavía no era honesta con sus sentimientos representaba algo bastante vergonzoso, hasta sintió la necesidad de exclamar, pero la pena que sentía por la acción nada más ayudaba a que su hablar fuera bastante cortado.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-toshino Kyouko!, ¿q-q-q-qué crees que haces?... ¡No puedes llegar y poner tus manos donde gustes, incomodas a la gente!-

Tal y como era de esperarse, Ayano reaccionó de una manera graciosa, pero Kyouko nada más la miró fijamente y sonrió alegre, incluso se dio el lujo de reír al ver la reacción, cosa que nada más hizo que la vicepresidenta se sintiera más apenada, pero eso no era todo, pues como si el universo se hubiera puesto en contra de la chica se pudo escuchar la risa de su amiga Chitose, quien estaba en la entrada con una sonrisa, sus gafas en la mano y un claro sangrado nasal, era más que obvio que se había quedado viendo en cuanto llegó nada más para molestar un poco a Ayano, por supuesto que funcionó, pues ahora la vicepresidenta decidió cerrar los ojos y presionar sus manos en un intento por resistir la sensación, pero como sentía que era inútil, tuvo que exclamar con todas sus fuerzas para liberar la presión que se había acumulado en su cabeza por la vergüenza, por suerte nada más estaban ellas tres en la habitación o eso causaría que no aguantara más lo que podría haber sucedido.

De esa forma comenzó su mañana, todavía no se explicaba por qué Kyouko había llegado tan temprano a la escuela, pues la mayor parte del tiempo llegaba tarde, pero ya habría tiempo para responder esa duda, aunque quizás se le haría algo difícil preguntar algo así, por lo que decidió mejor quedarse con esa duda.

El resto del día continuó normalmente, no sucedieron más cosas que valieran la pena ser resaltadas, lo mismo sucedió con las actividades del consejo estudiantil, pero conforme continuó el día la vicepresidenta se sintió algo cansada, sentía la necesidad de estar sola por unos minutos aunque fuera para poder pensar un poco, después de todo no era sencillo lidiar con sus sentimientos ni con su amiga quien no parecía querer detener sus sangrados nasales, por lo que mejor decidió dirigirse a un lugar donde podría descansar un poco en cuanto terminaron las actividades del consejo.

Con un andar tranquilo, la chica caminó por las calles hasta dar con un parque que se encontraba por los alrededores de la escuela, estaba un poco apartado del camino, por lo que si alguien que no conocía ese lugar encontraba ese parque podría sentirse perdido, claro que al estar localizado en un lugar algo separado de los caminos que se usan frecuentemente estaba prácticamente vacío, nada más se podía escuchar el sonido de las aves que estaban por las cercanías, así como el viento pasar entre las ramas de los árboles, un lugar bastante tranquilo y perfecto para pensar un poco, incluso la iluminación parecía ser la apropiada, pues la hora a la que había llegado a ese lugar favorecía bastante la "esencia" que parecía desprender, después de todo a casi todo el mundo le gusta la luz que despide el sol en el ocaso.

En ese lugar ella se veía bastante solitaria, pero no era necesario que uno se preocupara por ella, pues así era como quería estar en ese momento, pues los pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente tan pronto como ella procedió a sentarse en una banca, como en la mañana, se trataban sobre cómo organizar su tiempo, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que iría a usar para pensar e intentar aclarar su mente, pero ,como si algo le quisiera dar un mensaje, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto la bolsa que traía perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, no había tanto problema con los cuadernos que tenía en esa mochila, el problema fue que se había olvidado que el helado favorito de Kyouko estaba en su mochila, era el mismo helado que le había dado a cambio de ese flan tan apreciado que tuvo que regalar a contra de su voluntad; estaba dentro de su maleta debido a que si lo dejaba un día más en la nevera del consejo estudiantil Sakurako no sería capaz de aguantar las ganas y lo terminaría comiendo.

Dicho envase con el helado rodó fuera de la bolsa y se detuvo un par de metros delante de ella, para su fortuna estaba cerrado y no se había abierto por el impacto, podría deberse a que los materiales amortiguaron la caída; en cuanto se percató que se había salido de la mochila la chica de morada cabellera recordó el día en el que le regaló ese helado, esa persona tan especial para ella que parecía a veces fuera de su alcance; para su mala suerte, cuando se levantó y recogió el envase, recordó la manera en la que Yui y Kyouko se llevaban, parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a tener una relación, pasaban todo el tiempo juntas y compartían muchos recuerdos, claro, ella tenía unos recuerdos, pero los de esa chica eran más.

No lo notó sino hasta que fue tarde, pues de pronto su mente se llenó de recuerdos de Kyouko, su manera de actuar y la manera en la que se llevaba con su amiga de la infancia, fue bastante rápido para ella, nada más necesitó ver y recoger ese postre para que su memoria le jugara esa mala pasada, un par de segundos después, con el helado en sus brazos, se sentó en la banca y recogió las demás cosas que quedaban en el suelo, intentando distraerse de esa forma, pero era inútil, en todo lo que podía pensar era en esa rubia de la que tanto se había enamorado pero jamás tendría las agallas para confesarle sus sentimientos.

En reacción a sus pensamientos, sus mejillas se volvieron levemente rojas al igual que sus ojos, tenía sentimientos mezclados en ese momento, pues el tan solo pensar en Kyouko le hacía sentirse algo apenada, pero al notar lo difícil y posiblemente imposible que sería poder ser honesta con ella le invadió también un sentimiento de tristeza, el cual se vio reflejado en la coloración roja que tenía en sus ojos, así como la lagrima que parecía nacer en su lagrimal derecho y descender por su mejilla mientras se murmuraba a sí misma sosteniendo con fuerza el envase contra su corazón, como si esperara que le escuchara, o al menos abrazar ese recuerdo tan lindo que tenía de ella.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo ser honesta con ella?...quiero revelarle mis sentimientos…pero simplemente…no puedo…después de todo…soy una cobarde-

Aunque nada más estuviera susurrándolo, podía sentir cómo su voz se quebraba tras cada palabra que intentaba articular, estaba consciente que el nudo que residía en su garganta y le impedía hablar normalmente no hacía más que crecer en esos momentos, pero parecía como si el universo tuviera algo más planeado para ese momento, pues escuchó unos pasos algo alejados, se podían detectar fácilmente pues las hojas caídas de los árboles causaban un sonido bastante notorio cuando las pisabas, fue entonces que Ayano pareció despertar de esa especie de transe, talló con su brazo su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que surgieron de sus lagrimales, era una pena para ella no poder ser honesta con la persona que amaba, pero no podía dejar que vieran a la vicepresidenta del consejo triste por una persona, por lo que mejor decidió guardar el helado en su mochila y proceder a irse del lugar.

Caminaba a paso un poco apresurado, manteniendo su mirada baja para evitar que si se trataba de una persona que fuera en la escuela le viera no notara que sus ojos seguían con esa tonalidad roja por los pensamientos anteriores, tan apresurada marcha llevaba que no notó que una persona estaba entrando al parque, gracias a su falta de fortuna terminó chocando de frente con ella, pues ninguna había visto a tiempo la trayectoria hasta que fue demasiado tarde y resultó en una colisión.

Gracias a los rápidos reflejos de la persona con la que chocó, ella estiró su mano y sostuvo el brazo de la chica de morada cabellera, evitando que cayera, pues era muy evidente que ese golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio, al notar que la chica se encontraba bien, esa persona suspiró aliviada y habló con un tono de voz tranquilo y comprensivo.

-Disculpa, no vi que estabas frente a mí, debí haberme distraído un poco cuando caminaba hacia aquí, ¿estás bien?-

La voz sonaba demasiado amigable y comprensiva, Ayano no podía imaginar en otra persona más que Chitose al escuchar la manera en la que hablaba, pero el tono era distinto, se escuchaba como si fuera una persona mayor, y en cuanto abrió sus ojos corroboró que no se trataba de su mejor amiga, como tenía la mirada baja comenzó mirando el suelo y conforme subió la mirada recorrió los detalles de esta persona, usaba unos zapatos negros junto con unas medias cortas negras que le llagaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una sección de su pierna estaba descubierta, pues usaba también un par de shorts de mezclilla, polera blanca, la cual estaba cubierta con una blusa morada con botones, aunque éstos permanecían desabotonados para evitar que le diera mucho calor; traía consigo una bolsa color rosa, su mirada, que parecía ser bastante tranquila, transmitía ese sentimiento a la gente que le mirara fijamente, su cabello era largo y de tonalidad rojiza, pero a veces daba la apariencia de ser violeta dependiendo de la iluminación del lugar.

Al notar su mirada tan tranquila ella se sintió un poco calmada, pero después de notar que le estaba sosteniendo el brazo con su mano para evitar caer Ayano recordó por unos segundos los pensamientos que había tenido y provocaron que sus ojos se humedecieran y se notaran cristalinos, su contraria se quedó algo sorprendida por la reacción que tuvo, pues justo cuando iba a decir algo, sintió los brazos de esa chica con la que había chocado rodearle el vientre algo fuerte, se estaba aferrando a ella, parecía como si se tratara de una niña pequeña tratando de buscar la seguridad y el calor de una persona con un abrazo, pues incluso rompió a llorar, incluso cuando fue en silencio ella pudo escuchar los sollozos que emitía esa estudiante; al no tener el corazón para negarle un abrazo, la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo, incluso cuando se tratara de una persona desconocida no podía dejarla llorando ahí sola, así que mejor esperó en ese lugar hasta que su contraria pudiera relajarse un poco.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Ayano se sentía un poco más calmada, al menos había sido capaz de desahogar una gran parte de su tristeza, aunque hubiera tenido que ser una extraña la que hubiera decidido quedarse abrazándola; no miró hacia el frente, decidió quedarse mirando al suelo y se separó de esa persona, pues incluso cuando le ayudó bastante ese abrazo le daba mucha pena que alguien le viera así, aunque su contraria nada más dejó escapar una leve risa de su boca mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla, mirando fijamente a la doncella que anteriormente estaba llorando afligidamente, aunque parecía que esa chica se iba a quedar mirando al suelo, por lo que decidió darle unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza, intentando decirle de esa forma que todo iba a estar bien, o que al menos dejara de preocuparse, pero para asegurarse que captaría el mensaje procedió a hablar calmada y alegremente.

-Una doncella no debería estar llorando de esa forma…uno de los factores que la gente aprecia más de nosotras es nuestra sonrisa, intenta sonreír un poco más, seguramente es todo lo que necesitas…y puede que sea una hermosa sonrisa, nunca se sabe.-

Al sentir las palmadas en la cabeza junto con las palabras, Ayano se quedó inmóvil, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pues en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar por lo avergonzada que se sentía de haber molestado a alguien de esa forma, pero sería grosero irse así nada más, por lo que decidió articular unas palabras después de secarse las lágrimas que todavía tenía, por supuesto, su voz ahorita era algo baja en el tono, además que no tenía muchas ganas de abrir su corazón para explicar por qué estaba así, pero sí pudo preguntar algo.

-T-tu…tu… ¿Tu…nombre?-

Era casi como un milagro que pudiera armar esa pregunta en el estado en el que estaba la vicepresidenta, después de todo el nudo en la garganta y su corazón no calmado completamente le impedían sentirse normal, parecía que había llegado a un punto de quiebre en ese momento, simplemente no pudo aguantar más la sensación de no poder confesar sus sentimientos y tuvo que desahogarse de esa forma; la chica que daba las palmadas en la cabeza se detuvo y retiro su mano al escuchar la pregunta, contestando in demora alguna.

-Akaza Akane, un gusto, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre también?-

En un intento por tranquilizarse, Ayano respiró hondo y luego exhalo lentamente, le sonaba el apellido "Akaza", podría preguntarlo después, pero ahora tenía que contestar la pregunta, cosa que hizo una vez se sintió un poco más relajada.

-Sugiura…Ayano…un gusto…-

Una vez Akane notó que la vicepresidenta estaba un poco más relajada se acercó a ella para poder tener una buena conversación.

-Ver a una doncella como tú llorar de esa forma…es tan preocupante, ¿te hicieron una broma de mal gusto?-

Incluso cuando ya se había tranquilizado al menos un poco todavía le era difícil hablar normalmente, tenía el nudo en su garganta y el hablar sobre el tema nada más lograría que sus ojos se humedecieran, cosa que sucedió, pues se podía notar que tenía los ojos algo vidriosos, pero para intentar ocultarlo nuestra tsundere optó por cerrar los ojos y mover su cabeza de lado a lado, siendo más sencillo para ella negar de esa forma, aunque no sería sencillo engañar a la joven que le acompañaba, pues podía ver bastante bien lo que intentaba ocultar y quizás fue algo apresurado preguntarle sobre el tema, así que se limitó a colocar su mano izquierda sobre el cabello morado de la chica a la que le hacía compañía y terminar acariciándole el mismo, quizás le consolaría un poco de esa forma, pero para asegurarse de ello añadió tranquilamente.

-No puedo permitirme ver a una doncella tan atractiva como tú llorando, debería de haber alguna persona siempre lista para consolarte entre sus brazos en cuanto algo como esto sucediese, aunque en vista que no puedes hablar normalmente todavía y que mi hermana está por salir de sus actividades del club te invitaré una bebida en mi casa para ver si eso te relaja, a menos que quieras un abrazo ahorita y luego partiremos, aunque tendrás que decirme si estás de acuerdo, no quiero que pienses que te secuestraré o algo.-

En una situación normal, Ayano se hubiera negado inmediatamente, después de todo no conocía a esa persona ni sabía cuál era su cometido, pero esa era una situación un tanto especial, después de todo estaba siendo hospitalaria, lo suficiente como para quedarse junto a ella e incluso darle un abrazo y unas palabras de aliento, además, había mencionado el apellido "Akaza", le recordaba a una persona que conocía pero jamás había hablado con ella realmente, y no quería actuar de una manera descortés, así que asintió levemente mientras articulaba una que otra palabra.

-Una…bebida me…parecería bien…-s-si no es…mucha molestia…-

El hacer que la chica contestara representaba un avance para Akane, pues mientras más contestara y fuera capaz de articular oraciones con normalidad más rápido podría entender qué es lo que le sucedía en ese momento, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho para ayudarle quizás podría darle uno que otro consejo, la única manera en la que lo sabría sería averiguarlo por su cuenta.

-Entonces…- Contestó rápidamente la joven.

-Vamos, quería acompañar a mi hermana camino a casa, pero seguro que irá con sus amigas, así que todo estará bien, vamos Ayano, espero no te moleste que te llame de esa forma-

Como ya había accedido, Akane giró su cuerpo y le tomó la mano suavemente, eso hizo que su recién conocida se sonrojara un poco, claramente no estaba acostumbrada a tomarle la mano a alguien, pero todavía no se sentía tan "tsun-tsun" como para recuperar su mano, así que permitió que le guiara por el camino, aunque procuraba ocultar su rostro caminando con la cabeza baja por si pasaban por alguien que la reconociera, como si el cabello morado y sus medias negras no delataran de quién se trataba.

En el camino, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lo que hacía que el cielo adquiriera una tonalidad anaranjada, pero se notaba que dentro de una hora aproximadamente el cielo pasaría a tener un tono azul oscuro, casi negro, anunciando la hora de dormir, hacer tareas, cenar, tomar un relajante baño antes que volviera a ponerse azul claro, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo a nuestra tsundere sentir que el ambiente se sentía un poco incómodo a su parecer, pues su acompañante no estaba hablando, quizás estaba esperando a que ella iniciara una conversación, pero necesitó de un par de minutos para poder hacer una simple pregunta, pues la pena que sentía por caminar tomada de la mano aumentaba casi de la misma manera que se sentía más tranquilizada de los sucesos de hace unos minutos.

-D-dijiste que…tu apellido es Akaza…c-creo que…lo he escuchado antes… ¿De pura casualidad...t-tu hermana llamada…Akari?-

-Por supuesto, es mi hermana pequeña, es a quien esperaba acompañar a casa, pero no pude soportar la idea de dejar a una doncella llorando en un parque, ¿conoces a mi hermana?-

-B-bueno…no he hablado con ella…a decir verdad…p-pero siempre la he visto…en la compañía de sus amigas…-

Era de esperarse que jamás hubieran hablado, después de todo Akari casi no resaltaba entre la gente con la que se juntaba, por lo que Akane no culpó a su acompañante, nada más soltó una leve risa y luego le contestó.

-Puedo entenderlo, a veces se le dificulta resaltar entre la gente, pero no en mi caso, siempre está dando vueltas en mi cabeza.-

Era la respuesta que cualquier persona diría por un familiar, más si se trataba de un familiar cercano como un hermano o en este caso una hermana, así que tomó la respuesta como algo normal, quizás sería lo mismo con Akari, pero jamás tendría la valentía como para preguntarle tal cosa, por principio se trataba de una pregunta personal, aunque por la personalidad de Akari seguramente le contestaría algo tierno o parecido a lo que le respondieron en ese momento, aunque de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues su contraria añadió otra cosa a su respuesta.

-Es bastante normal, después de todo sus acciones, y sobretodo su sonrisa iluminan el lugar en el que se encuentra, sin importar qué tan oscuro esté-

La sonrisa que traía siempre en su rostro se volvió un poco más notable al pensar en su querida hermana, hasta colocó su mano libre en su mejilla izquierda, pero no dejó que eso la distrajera tanto, pues ya estaban a unas casas de distancia para llegar.

Al llegar a su casa, todo estaba limpio y bien iluminado, Ayano podía ver lo bien que cuidaban ese hogar, aunque no pudo escuchar alguna voz adulta más que la de Akane, quien soltó su mano y se dirigió a la entrada, quitándose el calzado y dándole la bienvenida tranquilamente.

-Esta es nuestra casa, por favor, no tengas pena y pasa a la sala, te serviré algo de té en unos minutos que esté listo-

Después de hablar, la hermana de Akari se dirigió a la cocina para poder preparar la bebida, nuestra tsundere, por su parte, se quitó el calzado que traía y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras esperaba, aunque el tiempo que se tomaba su acompañante nada más hacía que se preguntara por qué había accedido a una bebida en una casa si bien pudieron haber pasado a otro lado, era evidente que se sentía mejor ya, pues la vergüenza de estar en esa casa y de haber llegado ahí tomada de la mano de Akane incrementaba bastante, pero no era como si pudiera salir del lugar, sería una falta de respeto, así que lo mejor que podía hacer sería intentar aguantar, pero desafortunadamente para ella su cuerpo era bastante honesto, debido a que la pena que sentía era fácilmente delatada por el rubor en sus mejillas, pero para su buena suerte no había alguien que le conociera en esos momentos para burlarse del tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Su mente comenzó a divagar y recordar los sucesos que habían sucedido, si hubiera estado normal en ese tiempo seguro se hubiera ido rápidamente, pero ahora estaba "atrapada" en ese lugar y a la espera de una bebida que le relajaría completamente, aunque por un lado no quería, pues si ya se sentía algo avergonzada un té nada más le haría regresar a su estado "normal" y poner a tartamudear casi todo lo que decía, aunque nuevamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto regresó la joven y dejó una taza de té en la mesa de centro frente a ella acompañada con unas palabras.

-Aquí tienes un té verde, espero no te haya molestado que seleccionara por mi cuenta, pero no quería presionarte a que tomaras una decisión, tomando en cuenta cómo te sentías hace un rato-

-D-descuida…-

Replicó Ayano rápidamente.

-E-es suficiente…con lo que sucedió ahí…n…no era necesario que me invitaras una bebida…-

Ella no quería sonar malagradecida o algo como eso, pero estaba intentando ser honesta, al menos con ella, pues al menos no se sentía tan apenada hablando sobre cómo se sentía, después de todo ya le había visto llorando, aunque no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada para evitar el contacto visual, pero eso no molestó a su contraria, nada más soltó una leve risa y acercó un poco más la taza a su invitada.

-Descuida, simplemente no tuve el corazón de dejarte en ese parque, además, parece que ya te estás calmando, pero el té ayudará a que te tranquilices, anda, toma un poco, no hay necesidad de ser tímida, eres mi invitada después de todo.-

Tras esas palabras, nuestra tsundere asintió levemente y tomó la taza entre sus manos, luego le sopló levemente intentando que se enfriara para que pudiera tomarlo, aunque en ese momento sonó la puerta en la entrada abriéndose, parecía como si ya estuviera llegando alguien a la casa, por la risa y el tono de voz alegre que desbordaba una inocente voz sonaba como si la hermana menor de Akane ya estaba llegando a la casa, Ayano giró su cabeza para ver si Akane estaba presente para avisarle, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que había desaparecido de su lado, y aún más en cuanto vio que se encontraba ya en la entrada de la casa lista para recibir con una gran sonrisa a su hermana menor, pero por respeto decidió quedarse en silencio, sirve que espera a que el té se enfría, además, tal vez una escena familiar le ayude a tranquilizarse más.

-¡He regresado!-

Se escuchó la voz de Akari en la entrada, después la puerta cerrarse y a Akane dirigirle unas palabras de bienvenida.

-Bienvenida Akari, espero todo haya ido bien el día de hoy.-

-¡Hermana!-

Exclamó alegre la chica que pasaba desapercibida por muchos pero jamás ante los ojos de su hermana mayor, tales palabras y emoción hacían que el hogar pareciera un gran entorno familiar y lograron dibujarle a Ayano una sonrisa en el rostro, después dio un sorbo al té, era interesante, se sentía normal ya, aunque la alegría que le hacía sentir el escuchar esa escena hicieron que olvidara su pena.

-Te extrañé mucho Akari, pero me alegro de ver que ya estás aquí para que pasemos tiempo juntas.-

Rápidamente, Akari se quitó el calzado y se acercó a su hermana, dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, el cual Akane correspondió rápidamente y añadió.

-Parece que ya estás creciendo más, serás más alta que yo si no me apresuro en crecer también.-

Lo único que escuchó Ayano en ese momento fue la inocente risa de esa miembro del club de entretenimiento, le habían ayudado ambas a sentirse mejor ahora, así que lo mejor sería agradecerles, pero antes, y para que no se le secara su garganta, tomó otro sorbo al té y después volteó para poder mirarlas fijamente, pero en cuanto lo hizo el sorbo que había tomado estuvo a punto de ser escupido por la sorpresa que se llevó, lo que alcanzó a ver en ese momento fue que ambas personas, lejos de estar demostrando una señal de afecto familiar, tenían los ojos cerrados y los labios juntos, dándose un tierno y algo apasionado beso, lo que hizo que casi la totalidad del rostro de nuestra tsundere se tornara rojo por la pena que le daba presenciar una escena así, pero no tuvo opción más que mirar a otro lado disimuladamente y tragar el sorbo de té que había tomado, no quería hacer un gran escándalo y arruinar su…escena, pero lo que era claro, es que Ayano se sentía incómoda de haber visto algo así, nunca había escuchado sobre familiares, y menos hermanas, besándose.

Por su parte, Akari nada más actuaba conforme se sentía en ese momento, como había extrañado a su hermana en todo el día no dudó en demostrarle su cariño de esa forma, sin mencionar que no se había percatado que había una visita en su casa, pero Akane no podía negar el darle una bienvenida así, después de todo su hermana menor había estado todo el tiempo en su mente. La escena había incomodado tanto a Ayano que lo único en lo que pensó fue en girar su cabeza y darle otro sorbo al té, intentando fingir que no había visto lo que estaba ocurriendo, era completamente extraño para ella, sobre todo porque eran hermanas, pero mejor se limitó a guardar silencio y esperar a que terminara la escena.

Puede que nada más hubiera durado menos de 1 minuto el beso, pero para ambas chicas fue un momento muy adorable y especial, aunque, por otro lado, para nuestra tsundere representó casi una eternidad, no tenía la certeza de si podía voltear o no, incluso bebió lentamente el té, aunque fue en vano, como era de esperarse, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que no le permitían relajarse, pero al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella dio por finalizada la escena anterior y se atrevió a voltear, aunque ésta vez giró su cabeza lentamente, para poder reaccionar rápido por si sucedía otra escena como esa, pero lo único que encontró fue el rostro sorprendido y enrojecido de Akari, pues parecía que su compañera se había ido a otro lado por unos momentos.

Ninguna sabía cómo reaccionar, Akari tenía una expresión de sorpresa que no parecía quitarse, y el rostro rojo de Ayano no ayudaba a mejorar su reacción, pues esa chica seguro que no se esperaba que alguien se enterara de esa forma de la relación que tenía con su querida hermana mayor, pero para fortuna de ambas, Akane regresó de la cocina con una bandeja, unas tazas de té y unas galletas para compartir.

-Hmm…parece que Ayano terminó observando nuestra escena, bueno, no creo que podamos hacer algo al respecto sobre eso, pero bueno, aquí traigo más té y unas galletas para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.-

Rápidamente, Akari fue y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, aunque la pena que sentían ambas no parecía descender, pero por fortuna la hermana mayor se aseguraba de mantener un buen ambiente con lo que trajo, la bandeja fue colocada en la mesa central, a un lado de la taza de nuestra tsundere, quien, nada más por curiosidad y querer evitar un silencio incómodo juntó varias palabras para formular una leve pregunta.

-De…de… ¿Desde cuándo…están…umm…sa-saliendo?-

El haber preguntado algo así representaba un gran avance, pues incluso cuando lo dijo entrecortado probablemente Ayano jamás hubiera hecho una pregunta así, quizás se sentía algo cómoda en ese momento como para hacer esa pregunta, pero para evitar dejar la pregunta sin respuesta, Akane miró a su hermana menor, aunque ésta, al mirarla a los ojos, bajó la cabeza apenada, era una reacción tan tierna que a la hermana mayor le costó trabajo resistir, pues en cualquier otro momento hubiera ido con ella para darle otro beso y aprovechar de su ternura, pero por respeto a su invitada, y evitar otra situación incómoda nada más suspiró calmada y procedió a contestarle.

-Casi 3 meses, aunque no ha sido un largo tiempo debo decir que he disfrutado cada uno de los segundos que han compuesto ese tiempo.-

Por supuesto, la respuesta era la que se podría esperar de una persona que está enamorada, incluso Akari daría una respuesta similar si no se sintiera tan apenada, pero quizás podría sentirse menos apenada si hacían hablar más a Ayano, a pesar que Akane estaba disfrutando mucho la actitud apenada de su hermana menor, pero sorprendentemente, y contra toda contradicción, Akari añadió unas apalabras.

-Ha…ha sido un tiempo muy grato para Akari…el que ha pasado…siendo honesta con su hermana, me hace feliz…poder pasar más tiempo con Akane y que hagamos cosas juntas…aunque admito que a veces Akari se distrae un poco al pensar en su querida hermana mayor casi todo el día.-

Justo como Ayano había pensado, ambas contestaron de manera honesta, aunque era algo impresionante para ella, pues si se ponía en esa situación sería muy difícil admitir los sentimientos por esa persona, sobretodo porque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su amiga, aunque una súbita pregunta captó toda su atención en un instante.

-Y dime Ayano, ¿tú tienes alguien de quien estés enamorada?-

Por supuesto, su rostro se tornó casi rojo al escuchar la pregunta, o al menos eso sentía Ayano porque no pasó más que sus mejillas se ruborizaran bastante, delatando que sí tenía alguien de quien estaba enamorada, pero como le apenaba demasiado el pensar en eso respondió con lo primero que le llegó a la mente, que ere, obviamente, negaciones.

-¡P-p-p-p-por supuesto que no!, t-t-todavía soy algo joven p-para esas cosas, ¿p-por qué iba a enamorarme a tan c-c-corta edad…?-

Ante una respuesta tan directa, Akane no hizo más que acomodarse en un sillón mientras reía levemente.

-Entiendo, entonces lo que ocurre es que tu corazón no es honesto, mas tu cuerpo lo es, por eso tus mejillas se ruborizaron al escuchar la pregunta, es evidente que ocultas algo.-

Era como siempre sucedía, le hacían una pregunta que le avergonzaba y contestaba con lo primero que le venía a la mente, después añadirían algo mencionando sus mejillas y luego dejarían el tema, el mismo tipo de cosas sucedían todo el tiempo en la escuela, más cuando Chitose o Kyouko le bromeaban con su personalidad, aunque en ese momento la risa de la recién llegada interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas personas, después de eso Akari añadió más tranquila.

-A Akari siempre se le han hecho tiernas tus reacciones Ayano, sobre todo cuando quieres negar algo y tus mejillas te traicionan de esa forma.-

Ese comentario llamó la atención de nuestra tsundere, quien volteó inmediatamente a mirar a Akari fijamente, parecía que el rubor en las mejillas de esa chica pequeña ya estaba desapareciendo, incluso Akane se tomó la libertad de comentar algo más.

-Ahora que lo pienso es realmente tierno Akari, después de todo el cuerpo siempre dice honestamente lo que la gente está sintiendo y pensando en ese momento.-

Con una leve risa, la cual acompañó la de su hermana menor, Akane terminó de hablar y se acercó para darle un sorbo a una de las tazas de té que había llevado, aunque Ayano nada más bajó la mirada mientras susurraba.

-¿Por qué ustedes…-

-…Sí pueden hacer eso…?

No le escucharon, pues debido a que estaba susurrando parecía como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, pero Akane pudo notar que una lágrima descendía del rostro de su invitada, parecía que lo que habían dicho le había afectado, por lo que le hizo un ademán a Akari con la mano para que guardara silencio, quien obedeció casi inmediatamente para escuchar.

Al no poder aguantar nuevamente, nuestra tsundere llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y los cubrió, para ese momento no intentaba ocultar que estaba llorando nuevamente, pues el nada más pensar la manera en la que actuaban las dos le hacían sentir mal, ellas eran capaces de actuar honestamente, no se ocultaban cosas entre sí, ni siquiera su amor, sin embargo, ella siempre ha ocultado la manera en la que se siente de la gente, aunque su cuerpo siempre le traicionaba simplemente no podía evitar sentirse mal por no ser capaz de ser más honesta consigo misma, todos esos pensamientos le hicieron hablar un poco más fuerte.

-Sin importar cuánto lo intente…no puedo ser honesta con ella…pero ustedes…siempre son honestas con ustedes mismas, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?-

Obviamente se encontraba en un error nuestra tsundere, ellas no habían sido honestas al principio, y les llevó una leve separación el tener que ser honestas con la otra, pero una vez pasaron por eso fueron capaces de ser completamente honestas, claro que Ayano no sabía sobre eso, pero para eso Akane comenzó a hablar, para corregirla de su error.

-Te equivocas…-

Esas dos palabras llamaron la atención de Ayano, quien volteó casi inmediatamente a mirar fijamente a Akane, sus ojos estaban algo rojos porque todavía se sentía triste y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus lagrimales, pero a pesar de eso aguantaba las ganas de sollozar, hasta para eso prefería ser un poco más silenciosa, pero justo cuando iba a darse por vencida y romper a llorar su anfitriona continuó hablando.

-Al principio estaba en la misma situación que tú…no era capaz de decirle a mi querida hermana menor cómo me sentía realmente por miedo a que se alejaría de mí al pensar que soy extraña por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella…y vaya, no fui capaz de evitar pasar por mucha angustia cuando ella se enteró de mis sentimientos…-

Ahora que estaba escuchando todo eso, podía relajarse aunque fuera un poco, después de todo parecía que comprendía su situación de no poder ser honesta con la persona que se ama, así que usó sus manos para poder secar sus lágrimas y articular una pregunta rápida.

-¿Cómo…s-se enteró?-

Le hubiera contestado a la pregunta, pero sintió que la mejor para narrar esa anécdota sería su hermana menor, después de todo ella también estaba negando sus sentimientos, así que alzó su mirada y miró fijamente a Akari, quien le sonrió y asintió un par de veces, después Ayano giró su cabeza al entrar en cuenta que ahora sería su hermana menor la que le contaría cómo sucedió eso.

-Akari lo contará de manera resumida, fue un día que teníamos libre, no teníamos planes así que decidimos pasar el tiempo juntas, teníamos planeado ver la televisión y comer algo en la casa, pero Akari recuerda que encontró un pedazo de papel en el suelo, lo leyó por curiosidad…era una hoja de papel en la que Akane había escrito lo que sentía por Akari…y Akari no pudo evitar sentirse extraña y confundida al principio, por lo que decidió salir rápido de la casa e ir con sus amigas…me quedé con ellas lo que quedó del día, aunque Akane suele decir que fueron días, después Akari volvió para decirle la verdad, que estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos…pero terminó aceptando los suyos y los de Akane…Akari debe admitir que se siente feliz desde que aceptó sus sentimientos, se siente como si ahora pudiera decir cualquier cosa a mi querida hermana mayor…aunque sigue dando un poco de pena, pero sé que ella siempre me querrá, sin importar lo que Akari pueda decirle.-*

-Así es- Añadió Akane.

-Lo mejor es que seas honesta con tus sentimientos Ayano, después de todo nunca es grato ver llorar a una doncella por una confusión en sus sentimientos, es el mejor consejo que te podemos dar, ser honesta y aceptar tus sentimientos.-

"Aceptar tus sentimientos", era una frase que hacía que sonara sencillo, pero dentro de la mente de Ayano parecía imposible, ¿cómo iba a decirle algo así a la persona que amaba?, no lo entendía en ese momento, quizás se trataba por lo cerrada que estaba su mente en ese momento, pero aceptó las palabras y prefirió tranquilizarse un poco más, después de eso se quedó en silencio y miró por la ventana, ahora el cielo era algo oscuro, pues parecía que la conversación había durado algo de tiempo, por lo que se vio obligada a preguntar rápidamente.

-Que… ¿Qué hora es?-

Puede que las palabras que dijo Akane hicieran efecto o no, pero puede que fueran útiles en su momento, por lo que en lugar de insistir miró hacia un reloj y le respondió.

-7:56 pm, disculpa que te hayamos tenido tanto tiempo aquí, aunque parecía como si la conversación hubiera sido corta.-

Nuestra tsundere negó con la cabeza y luego se levantó del sillón, para poder decirles unas palabras a ambas personas que le habían ayudado en ese momento de debilidad que tuvo.

-Descuida…g-gracias por dejar que me robara un poco de su tiempo…pero lo mejor será que me retire ya antes que se ponga más oscuro.-

Ambas personas estuvieron de acuerdo, era lo mejor para evitar que su amiga corriera peligro, así que ambas se levantaron y le acompañaron a la entrada, donde ella se colocó su calzado y procedió a salir, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta se dio media vuelta y las miró fijamente, luego les dedicó unas palabras.

-Gra…gracias…por sus palabras…pensaré en lo que me han dicho…e…intentaré ser m-más honesta…conmigo misma…y quizás con ella también…-

Para responderle, Akari se limitó a asentir y sonreír alegre, mientras que su hermana mayor le contestó tranquilamente.

-Descuida Ayano, puedes venir cuando gustes, podremos hablar sobre otras cosas si te sientes más tranquila en esos momentos.-

Con una suave sonrisa, Ayano se despidió de ambas y tomó su camino para llegar a su hogar, reflexionando en todo momento de la ruta lo que le habían dicho.

El siguiente día, nuestra tsundere inició su día normalmente, para su fortuna no habían dejado tarea para el siguiente, sin embargo ella tenía una tarea mental, la cual trataba sobre lo que estuvo pensando todo el camino de regreso y la conversación con ese par, aunque todavía se sentía sorprendida por enterarse que ambas salían no estaba en sus manos juzgarlas por eso, mejor se limitó a recordar todo lo que le dijeron e intentar aceptar la idea de tener que ser honesta consigo misma, pero más importante…con ella.

-¿E-en qué estoy pensando?...- Se dijo la chica mientras recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho el día anterior, aunque para evitar perder tiempo valioso decidió que mejor dejaría de pensar en eso hasta que saliera de su hogar y caminara a la escuela, aunque quién sabe si sería bueno pensar en todo eso mientras iba al lugar.

Una media hora después tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al instituto, permitiéndose en ese trayecto pensar sobre las cosas que le dijeron detenidamente, aunque le apenaba pensar en ese tipo de cosas, como siempre sus mejillas rojizas eran lo que delataba la manera en la que se sentía realmente, le apenaba la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a esa chica, sin mencionar que se sentía algo asustada de decirlo, pues tampoco quería que pensara mal de ella y se distanciaran, eso sin duda era una idea que no podría tolerar en ese momento.

-¡Ayano!-

La repentina exclamación de una persona le llamó la atención inmediatamente, pero más la persona de quien se trataba, no podía haber sido su mejor amiga Chitose, pues ella jamás gritaría su nombre de esa forma, tampoco su amiga Yui, era demasiado tranquila como para hacer tal cosa, menos con respecto a los otros miembros del club de entretenimiento y el consejo estudiantil, excepto una persona, dese la exclamación de nada más su primer nombre tuvo una idea de quién se trataba, pero al voltear rápidamente confirmó sus sospechas.

Una chica de su aproximadamente su edad, con cabello largo rubio, un moño rojo en la cabeza, ojos azulados y un andar alegre y algo apresurado, pues corría para alcanzarla a la par que movía su mano derecha de lado a lado, saludándola desde la lejanía captó por completo la atención de nuestra tsundere, quien justo hace unos momentos había pensado en ella, por supuesto que se sintió apenada de verla, pero a la vez feliz de escucharla decir su nombre y saludarla, aunque ganó su vergüenza y su sorpresa, por lo que nada más exclamó sorprendida.

-¡T-t-t-t-t-t-toshino K-k-kyouko!-

Era la respuesta esperada por parte de Kyouko, así que en cuanto llegó a su lado se notaba su sonrisa llena de victoria, después de todo era casi como un deporte para ella sacarle el lado "tsun-tsun" a su amiga tsundere, aunque por su parte, Ayano no sabía bien qué decir, le sorprendía ver a Kyouko tan temprano, usualmente llega tarde a las clases, pero no sólo eso, la encontró camino a la escuela, además que justo estaba pensando en ella, por lo que era demasiado para que su mente lo asimilara normalmente, lo que le obligó a quedarse de pie, prácticamente congelada frente a su amiga.

-Vaya, hoy ha sido una gran reacción la tuya Ayano ¡merece ser inmortalizada y divulgada para las siguientes generaciones!- Exclamó Kyouko mientras sostuvo su maleta y sacó una cámara digital de ésta, luego procedió a sacarle una foto de su rostro lo más rápido posible, pues nada más un segundo después el rostro de su contraria se puso totalmente rojo por lo que había hecho, además que le intentaba reclamar por eso, claro que por lo avergonzada que se sentía balbuceaba bastante.

-¿Q-q-q-que crees q-q-que e-e-estás haciendo T-toshino K-kyoukko?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente, en lugar de eso la rubia se dio la libertad de reír alegre y después sacarle otro par de fotografías, pues debían ser inmortalizadas para que las demás personas pudieran ver el lado "tsun-tsun" de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, incluso cuando nuestra tsundere no lo tomara tan a juego, aunque en cuanto terminó de reír Kyouko procedió a contestarle alegre.

-Tenía planeado usar la cámara en la tarde, con las demás, para guardar recuerdos de la escuela junto con ellas, pero parece que he comenzado a usarla contigo, así que también guardaré estas fotografías para tener recuerdos de ti Ayano-

Era una interesante idea, se podría esperar ese tipo de ocurrencias de Kyouko, aunque seguramente iba a tener algo planeado, como hacer que Chinatsu se vistiera de su personaje favorito y tomarle fotos, o incluso hacer que Akari hiciera una cara graciosa y le tomaría la foto, aunque con Yui no sería tan efectivo, pero si cabía esa posibilidad, así que, un poco tranquilizada por la respuesta, Ayano logró contestar.

-Suena como una buena idea ahora que lo mencionas…aunque espera, ¡seguro tienes un plan para hacer que quedemos mal en esas fotografías y poder reírte una y otra vez mientras las miras!-

Su perspicacia logró descubrir el plan que ocultaba Kyouko, o quizás era porque era demasiado obvia…o tal vez era porque le conocía lo suficiente como para ver eso, aunque Kyouko desvió astutamente el tema al decir un comentario.

-Vamos, que seguro te ha hecho sentir bien que quiero recordarte con fotografías tuyas-

Tal y como lo había planeado, el comentario que hizo de juego hizo que su amiga se volteará apenada, al menos no volvería a tocar el tema ni revelaría su plan secreto a los demás por unas horas, tiempo en el que conseguiría las fotos de las demás, pero para evitar que perdieran mucho tiempo, pues debía llegar antes que Chitose, volvió a tomar la palabra para llamarle la atención.

-Ya que he acertado con eso ahora hay que irnos a la escuela, ya que todavía es temprano seguro que sorprendo a Chitose casi tanto como a ti por llegar temprano a la escuela y sacarle un par de fotos-

Había tocado nuevamente el tema de tomar las fotos a sus amigas para poder reírse de ellas cuando pudiera, o igual y tenía otra cosa planeada, pero lo sabría a su debido tiempo, por ahora alzó su mirada y miró fijamente a Kyouko, después desvió la mirada y asintió un par de veces para volver a caminar, solo que aumentó la velocidad de su andar.

-N-no perdamos tiempo entonces…Toshino Kyouko…-

-¡Está bien!-

Después de contestar enérgicamente, la rubia comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que su amiga, la cual parecía estar bien ahora, aunque se podía notar todavía un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, seguro estaba disfrutando de caminar a la escuela a su lado, una idea brotó de la mente de Kyouko, lo que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro llena de malicia.

-¿Y si te dijera que he venido aquí temprano para caminar contigo a la escuela Ayano?-

En ese momento la sensación que le produjo de vergüenza fue demasiado como para que siquiera Ayano pudiera exclamar algo, simplemente se quedó completamente congelada, claro que Kyouko se dio cuenta un par de pasos después, nuestra tsundere se había quedado parada en el mismo lugar que escuchó a Kyouko decir esas palabras, ni siquiera se podía apreciar que moviera sus piernas o hiciera una especia de movimiento, era un reacción completamente nueva, incluso para Ayano, pero era porque en ese momento simplemente no sabía cómo contestar, se sentía alegre que le hubiera dicho algo así por todo lo que estaba pensando en ella, pero también avergonzada porque no se esperaba que dijera algo así en un lugar tan público, sin mencionar que siendo su amiga quien lo decía no tenía la certeza si lo decía realmente o como una broma para ver cómo reaccionaría, así que nada más intentó hacer una pregunta rápidamente.

-¿L-lo…lo…lo d-d-dices…en…serio?-

Para Kyouko hubiera sido sencillo decirle que era una broma, pero en cierta forma era la verdad, así que le sonrió alegre a la par que contestaba.

-¡Por supuesto!-

No iba a dar las otras razones, pues podría hacer que Ayano regresara a su lado duro y poco honesto, aunque quizás sucedería más tarde, pero podría disfrutar de esa otra cara de su amiga tsundere, por supuesto, le volvió a tomar otra foto, pero ahora disimuladamente para evitar que se molestara, no era normal ver a Ayano sin saber cómo reaccionar, realmente tenía que ser guardada para la posteridad, y hubiera dicho algo más para terminar el comentario, pero el repentino sonido de su reloj captó su atención.

-No puede ser, ¡ya nos atrasamos mucho, rápido Ayano, debemos llegar a la escuela lo antes posible!-

Nuestra tsundere no entendía por qué tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la escuela, ella siempre salía 30 minutos antes que las clases comenzaran así que todavía deberían de tener tiempo, a menos que el tiempo hubiera volado con las cosas que le dijo, mientras más pensaba en esa posibilidad más sentido tenía, aunque parecía que su amiga no tenía más tiempo que perder, pues unos segundos después, en lo que pensaba ella, le tomó la mano derecha y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, lo que obviamente logró que Ayano dejara de pensar en el tiempo y comenzara a sentirse apenada, pero todavía seguía sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, así que no pudo hacer nada más que caminar al paso de su amiga, pero procuraba ocultar su rostro, no quería que le reconocieran, aunque eso nada más le daba la sensación de haberlo vivido antes, pero ahora con el doble de vergüenza, ¿qué sucedería si alguien que conocía le viera caminando tomada de la mano con Kyouko?, ¿qué sucedería si Chitose lo viera?, aunque el paso que llevaba su amiga no le permitía que hablara para reclamarle, así que nada más pudo aguantar la pena lo mucho que pudiera.

Usualmente se toma 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela desde su hogar caminando, pero en esa ocasión les tomó 6 minutos, aunque por la naturaleza de Ayano antes que llegaran a la escuela jaló y recuperó su mano, era evidente que ya no pudo aguantar la pena que le hacía sentir el correr tomada de la mano con su amiga, además, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía planeado ocupar el camino para analizar detenidamente lo que le dijeron la noche pasada y tomar una decisión, pero la repentina llegada de ella nada más funcionó para hacer que dejara de pensar en eso y llegara al punto en el que había iniciado el día anterior. El movimiento llamó la atención de su amiga, quien se mantuvo frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sucedió algo Ayano?-

Preguntó Kyouko, pues aunque se le hacía normal esa acción se sentía obligada a preguntarle, nuestra tsundere estaba pensando por unos segundos en lo bien que sería ser honesta con sus sentimientos y revelarle lo que sentía realmente, pero mientras más lo pensaba más ganas sentía de callarlo, así que mejor decidió mover su cabeza de lado a lado, dando una señal que no se preocupara por ella, pero justo cuando su amiga iba a comenzar a correr nuevamente se atrevió a decirle algo rápidamente.

-¡E-espera!-

Con eso llamó la atención de su rubia amiga, quien volteó inmediatamente mientras sonreía levemente, esperando que ella dijera algo, aunque desafortunadamente para Ayano había dicho esa palabra sin pensarlo, incluso estuvo a punto de gritar también sus sentimientos, parecía que simplemente una parte de ella se había fastidiado y quería decirle la verdad a su amiga, aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba menos ganas tenía de decirle cómo se sentía realmente, así que tomó una decisión que jamás habría tomado en otro punto de su vida hasta ese día, le confesaría sus sentimientos de una vez.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego cerró los ojos, sus mejillas se pusieron bastante rojas, pero sin importar cuánta pena sentía en ese momento decidió por un momento dejar de hacerle caso a sus pensamientos que le impedían ser completamente honesta y hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

-Y-yo…l-la verdad es…T-toshino Kyouko yo- Repentinamente sintió un dedo sobre sus labios que interrumpió su confesión, una señal clara para que guardara silencio, pero para asegurarse abrió sus ojos lentamente nada más para encontrar que Kyouko estaba sonriendo.

-No lo pienses mucho Ayano, eso puede esperar un poco más, estoy segura de ello- Eso fue lo que le respondió Kyouko, una acción bastante idiota por su parte, pues por un momento Ayano iba a ser honesta con ella, puede que tuviera algo planeado, pero nuestra tsundere no tenía idea alguna sobre ello.

Ayano no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en silencio y aceptar lo que le había dicho, había gastado mucha energía en no hacerle caso a sus pensamientos, pero no tenía la suficiente para ser insistente, por lo que nada más bajó su mirada en silencio, pero sintió nuevamente el calor de otra mano rodearle la mano derecha, pero se sentía algo mal como para actuar normalmente, por lo que siguió el paso de su amiga en cuanto comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Una vez dentro de la sala de clases todo estaba vacío, eran de las primeras en llegar al lugar, aunque Ayano podría jurar que se les estaba haciendo tarde, pero parecía que todo lo había imaginado, entonces revisó su reloj nada más para sorprenderse que tenían todavía 15 minutos antes que las clases comenzaran, las demás personas llegarían en unos minutos, sobre todo los que llegan temprano como Chitose y Yui, por supuesto que nuestra tsundere se sintió confundida en ese momento, ¿para qué querría Kyouko llegar temprano?, podría ser por lo que le dijo antes mientras caminaban, pero lo que había hecho en cuanto quiso ser honesta con ella le obligó a poner en duda lo que había dicho en ese momento, aunque sus verdaderas razones seguían siendo un misterio, pero lo que mejor hizo fue colocar sus cosas en su lugar y tomar asiento tranquilamente, para poder esperar a que comenzaran las clases en su debido momento, quizás podría olvidarse así de lo que sucedió en la entrada de la escuela.

Kyouko, por su parte, dejó sus cosas en su asiento y después colocó la cámara en uno de los escritorios cerca de la entrada, apuntando a la puerta frontal de la sala, después la programó y la dejó ahí sola, después se colocó frente a la puerta y se asomó por si venía alguien, aunque todavía no aparecía alguien en los pasillos, así que sonrió un poco y después cerró la puerta y se recargó en ésta.

-Ayano, ven aquí, necesito de tu ayuda-

Incluso cuando ella no se sentía bien, sabía que si le decía que no su amiga iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que accediera, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que aceptar y levantarse de su asiento para ayudarle.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas…Toshino Kyouko?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a sostener la cámara para poder tomarle una foto a Chitose, después cuando llegue Yui, así podré comenzar a añadirlas en mi álbum de fotos-

Sin importar la verdadera razón, la idea seguía sonando interesante, quizás algún día ella podría intentarlo, pero en ese momento asintió un poco con su cabeza y luego giró su cuerpo, apuntándolo a la cámara para caminar hacia ésta, pero su paso se vio interrumpido, pues unos momentos después que se volteara sintió algo de calidez en su mejilla izquierda, proveniente de, probablemente la mano de una persona, pero no se sentía como si los dedos de Kyouko le tomaran la mejilla, más bien se sentía como si alguien hubiera pegado sus labios en su mejilla, dándole un cálido y suave y beso, lo que sorprendió completamente a nuestra tsundere y consiguió que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se ruborizaran nuevamente mientras abría sus ojos completamente sorprendida, pero eso no era todo, pues justo antes que pudiera terminar de reaccionar y reclamarle la cámara que su amiga había puesto apuntando a la entrada de la sala de clases hizo un sonido, dando la señal característica que había tomado una fotografía, entonces llegó a su mente la palabra "temporizador", parecía como si su amiga había planeado hacerle eso detenidamente, algo muy bien planificado, pues seguramente la cámara había tomado el momento perfecto de su reacción, pero en cuanto logró recuperar su uso de razón medio adormilado por la situación en la que la puso inmediatamente se separó de ella y se cubrió su mejilla izquierda con su mano mientras intentaba articular otra pregunta rápidamente.

-¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué estás haciendo T-t-toshino Kyouko…?-

Obviamente se trató de un plan muy bien pensado, como para poner un temporizador Kyouko merecía que alguien le felicitara por ser tan precisa en sus planes, por lo que cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía victoriosamente, pues tenía su razón para poder hacerlo, después le contestó alegremente.

-Es que te veías tan mal que no pude resistir a sacar tu lado "tsun-tsun", ha valido la pena, y no me puedes negar que lo has disfrutado-

Una vez más había dado en el clavo, pero Ayano movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y exclamaba.

-¡P-p-p-p-por supuesto que no!-

La conversación iba a continuar como iría normalmente, pero el repentino sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo a sus espaldas arruinó el momento, para ambas fue sorprendente, pero a la vez algo predecible, ver a Chitose en el suelo mientras brotaba sangre de su nariz, pero obviamente seguía siendo preocupante, en especial para Ayano, pues como es su mejor amiga se preocupa bastante por ella, así que se acercó rápidamente para ver si podía hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Chitose, estás sangrando demasiado, debes resistir!-

-L-lo siento Ayano…pero no podré continuar por hoy…por favor, continúen sin…mí…-

La manera en la que lo decía parecía como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla y a ella le hubiera alcanzado una flecha y ahora estuviera diciendo sus últimas palabras, quizás luego iría a un lugar de eterno descanso y felicidad dentro de unos momentos, aunque nada más era una hemorragia de lo que se trataba, bastante normal, aunque para estar segura Ayano llevó rápidamente a su querida mejor amiga a la enfermería, en donde podrían revisarla y descansar un rato, aunque por lo mientras tendrían que esperar, pues las clases estaban a unos minutos de iniciar, por fortuna ella fue capaz de olvidarse de lo que había sucedido en el salón de clases con Kyouko por las acciones de su mejor amiga.

Al regresar a la sala de clases, Yui ya había llegado, y se encontraba hablando con Kyouko, aunque ahora que lo recordaba no había visto que su amiga le tomara una foto a Chitose, aunque puede que haya sido por las circunstancias, por lo que mejor decidió no darle una mayor importancia y mejor sentarse en su lugar. Las clases comenzaron después de unos minutos y todo pasó normalmente, Kyouko se había quedado dormida en una de las clases y Chitose se les unió para la cuarta clase, aunque tampoco sucedieron cosas importantes durante el descanso, lo interesante sucedió en la última hora, antes que cada una tuviera que ir al consejo estudiantil y al club de entretenimiento.

Las clases habían finalizado, ahora cada una tenía que ir a atender a las salas correspondientes de su club, por fortuna Ayano había sido capaz de olvidar aunque fuera un poco lo que había sucedido en la mañana, aunque ahora sería un poco más difícil que ella lograra dejar de hacerle caso a sus pensamientos, quizás algún día lo lograría nuevamente, pero por ahora para ella lo mejor sería continuar tranquilamente con su forma de vida, aunque parecía que el universo tenía otra cosa planeada para ella, pues justo en la última hora el profesor le pidió a Kyouko y a ella que se quedaran y ayudaran a limpiar unas cuantas cosas del salón, debido a que Ayano pertenecía al consejo no se pudo negar, y Kyouko lo tomó más como una especie de reto para ver quién terminaba antes.

Yui y Chitose ya se habían adelantado, nada más estaban nuestra tsundere y su amiga rubia acomodando unos materiales y limpiando el pizarrón respectivamente, aunque como era de esperarse nuestra tsundere comenzaba a pensar en lo extraño que eran los sucesos de ese día, primero se la encontró camino a la escuela, luego le tomó fotografías y le dijo algo muy sorprendente, hasta le dio un beso en su mejilla en la mañana, pero lo que hizo justo cuando iba a confesarse todavía le hacía sentir un poco extraña, estaba pensando tanto en todo eso que no se percató que se quedó frente a la ventana, con la cabeza en dirección al atardecer, pero su rubia amiga si logró darse cuenta en cuanto terminó de limpiar el pizarrón, así que decidió sacar una vez más su cámara y, en silencio, tomar otra fotografía.

-Oh, Ayano, estar frente a la ventana con esa luz hace que te veas tan bien- Le dijo la rubia mientras guardó su cámara en la maleta, aunque el comentario hizo que Ayano se volteara inmediatamente e intentara defenderse con lo primero que le llegara a la mente.

-¡N-n-n-n-no deberías d-d-decir ese tipo de c-c-cosas T-toshino Kyouko, s-s-son embarazosas!-

-¿Eh?, pero si es la verdad…te favorece muy bien ese tono de luz- Comentó nuevamente la rubia, aunque eso nada más causaba que las mejillas de nuestra tsundere se pusieran más rojas y su actitud se volviera más cerrada y defensiva, aunque se dio cuenta que si continuaba hablando su cuerpo le traicionaría como siempre, así que mejor decidió dar media vuelta y cubrir sus oídos para evitar escucharla.

Nuevamente su mente estaba comenzando a ser inundada por infinidad de pensamientos, en su mayor parte eran sobre Kyouko y su conducta desde la mañana, pero también recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Akane la noche anterior, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería aceptar esos halagos y decirle otra cosa, pero no quería que le volviera a decir una cosa como en la mañana, por lo que estaba en una discusión entre su cerebro y su corazón, pero, repentinamente, algo llamó la atención e interrumpió su discusión interna, pudo sentir cómo claramente un par de brazos le rodearon la cadera lentamente por la espalda y le daban un abrazo cariñosamente, después un suave tirón pegó su espalda contra el cuerpo de alguien más, pero por más curiosidad y pena que sentía no quería voltear su rostro para ver de quién se trataba, pues tenía una idea, pero si se trataba de la persona que pensaba no sabría cómo reaccionar, por lo que nada más pudo intentar aguantar la respiración mientras presionaba sus párpados hasta que terminara el momento.

-Con lo tierna que te ves frente a la ventana y cubriendo tus oídos era casi imposible resistir las ganas de darte un abrazo Ayano, no me digas que no te gusta…- Comentó Kyouko al notar la reacción de su amiga, aunque al reconocer la voz su amiga se quedó nuevamente congelada en ese lugar, justo como había sucedido en la mañana camino a la escuela, por supuesto, no era capaz de responderle en ese momento, pues todavía no podía creer que era Kyouko la que estaba haciendo eso, y lo peor para nuestra tsundere era lo cerca que los labios de su amiga estaban de su oído, prácticamente podría susurrarle algo y ocasionaría que ella tuviera un pequeño colapso causado por no saber cómo reaccionar, pero nada es por siempre, así que en cuanto la chica rubia no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga decidió comenzar a retirarse, pero fue detenida a la mitad, algo dentro de Ayano le hizo reaccionar rápido y le sostuvo ambos brazos a su amiga para evitar que se alejara, después tiró de ellos un poco e hizo que su amiga volviera a abrazarle, por alguna razón parecía querer que ese momento no se terminara, o que al menos pudiera disfrutarlo un poco más.

-Oh Ayano, si tanto querías que te diera un abrazo pudiste haberlo pedido, aunque claro, seguro tu lado "tsun-tsun" no te lo permitiría…pero me alegra ver que decidieras actuar así ahorita…no sabes lo que significa para mí…-

-T…Toshi…no…Kyou…ko…y…yo…- Ahora que tenía nuevamente la oportunidad ella no sabía si decirle o no, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, pero sabía que le iba a lastimar mucho más el guardar esos sentimientos, al final terminaría llorando como el día anterior, y quién sabe si en ese momento llegara otra persona, pero no podría permitir que ese momento se desperdiciara, así que debía ser rápida y confesar sus sentimientos antes que ese momento terminara o fuera interrumpido por otra persona, así que tragó un poco de saliva, respiró hondo y procedió a continuar hablando.

-L-la verdad es…que d-desde que…te conocí hace un año…y-yo…m…me…ena…moré-Una vez más, lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido, pero no porque un dedo estuviera sobre sus labios, más bien fue porque se atrevió a voltear un poco para ver el rostro de su amiga, pero fue una trampa, pues justo cuando lo hizo pudo ver claramente el rostro de su amiga acercándose y un par de suaves y cálidos labios pegarse con los suyos, dándole un beso tranquilamente, aunque al sentir eso Ayano se sintió profundamente feliz y apenada varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, podría decirse que se trataba de lágrimas de felicidad, pero más bien eran porque había abierto demasiado su corazón al decir eso, tuvo que usar tanta energía para poder ser honesta que terminó derramando un par de lágrimas en ese momento, pero sin importar ese detalle, nuestra tsundere decidió corresponder el beso mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos y disfrutaba así del momento.

Incluso cuando nada más duró poco más de 30 segundos el beso, para Ayano fue un momento algo largo, de los más largos que había disfrutado en su vida, pero todavía no terminaba, pues después que Kyouko separó sus labios de los de ella y abrieron sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue la sonrisa de su amiga rubia, después sintió sus manos limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Te tardaste un poco en decirlo Ayano…pero me alegra que al fin fueras honesta conmigo…no sabes cuánto me alegra…que me hayas dicho eso-

-¿E…eso…significa que…e-estamos saliendo…T-toshino Kyouko?-

Incluso cuando la respuesta era algo obvia, ella no pudo evitar querer preguntar eso para asegurarse de ello, a lo que su amiga respondió asintiendo levemente y pegando una vez más sus labios con los de ella, robándole un beso rápidamente y luego los separó para sonreírle nuevamente.

-Así es, de ahora en adelante eres mi tsundere Ayano…de la que yo también me enamoré hace un año cuando la conocí-

A pesar que todo lo que había sucedido fue suficiente como para hacer que Ayano fuera honesta, no pudo evitar sentirse más avergonzada por ese comentario, no tenía idea que así es como se sentía su amiga, quizás si le hubiera hecho más caso a su mejor amiga podría haberse evitado todo un año lleno de preguntas, incomodidades y una tarde de tristeza, aunque en lugar de separarse de ella, nada más desvió su mirada y comentó en voz baja.

-N-no deberías de decir…cosas así…T-toshino Kyouko…-

Puede que todavía dijera su nombre completo al hablarle, pero al menos no se había intentado alejar en ese momento de sus brazos, aunque ahora Kyouko se había alejado de su amiga para ir por algo en su mochila, nuestra tsundere se habría preguntado qué sería, pero era un poco obvio, se trataba nuevamente de la cámara, pero ésta vez la dejó frente a ella encima de un escritorio y la programó.

-¿P-planeas hacer que me sonroje de nuevo para que tomes…una foto graciosa de mí Kyouko?-

No les respondió inmediatamente, después de todo tenía algo planeado nuevamente, así que después de dejar la cámara fue al lado de Ayano y le tomó suavemente la mano, pero no le dio más tiempo para reaccionar, pues justo cuando le quiso mirar a los ojos, Kyouko ya había pegado sus labios a los de ella nuevamente, besándola suave y cálidamente y justo cuando Ayano comenzó a dejarse llevar por el momento escuchó cómo la cámara tomaba una foto, ahora tenía sentido, quería una foto de ambas dándose un beso, seguro tenía algo así planeado en la mañana cuando le besó la mejilla, pero apenas lo consiguió, y en cuanto terminó el beso, nuestra tsundere con sus mejillas bastante enrojecidas exclamó.

-¡N-no le muestres esa foto a nadie Toshino Kyouko!-

Unas semanas después, Ayano estaba caminando fuera de la escuela, pero iba camino a la casa de una amiga que conoció en unas circunstancias especiales, quizás podría también darle las gracias a su hermana menor por los consejos que le dio, le ayudaron bastante en ese momento que realmente lo necesitaba. En cuanto llegó, tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó pacientemente, unos segundos después le abrió la puerta su amiga de un año menor, Akari, todavía vestía el uniforme escolar, seguro era porque no tenía mucho que había regresado a su casa, pero le recibió con una sonrisa alegre.

-Bienvenida Ayano, qué alegría verte por aquí, ¿gustas pasar?-

-No, pero gracias por preguntar, nada más quería hablar rápido con ustedes dos… ¿no es mucha molestia?-

Justo cuando Akari iba a contestar se escuchó la voz de su hermana proveniente de la sala.

-Por supuesto que no Ayano, te dije que eres bienvenida cuando gustes- Tras decir eso, Akane apareció de entre la sala y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, siempre llevando su tranquila sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos quieres decir Ayano?- Preguntó la hermana pequeña de Akane mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Bueno…y-yo quiero agradecerles…por lo que me dijeron esa noche…pude…ser capaz de ser honesta…al menos lo suficiente como para decirle…- Debido a que ella estaba recordando nuevamente lo que había sucedido, comenzaba a sentirse un poco apenada, pero esperaba que eso que estaba diciendo fuera suficiente para que ambas entendieran a qué se refería, para su fortuna la hermana mayor comprendió y colocó su mano sobre su cabellera morada para darle unas palmadas.

-Me alegro por ti, recuerda que siempre estaremos disponibles cuando gustes, ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías decirme cuándo le dijiste?-

El responderle eso representaba un gran uso de su mente para evitar sentirse apenada, incluso si se trataba de las personas que le ayudaron en ese día todavía seguía sintiendo pena y alegría al recordar todo eso, por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo y después procedió a hablar.

-F-fue el día…en el que ella llevó una cámara para tomarle fotos a sus amigas…d-dijo que ella quería hacer un álbum de fotos para recordarnos…-

Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, Akari puso una cara que denotaba confusión, pues no tenía recuerdo de ese día, quizás se le olvidó, pero es poco probable.

-¿Una cámara?...Akari no recuerda eso…- Comentó la pequeña Akari con un tono confundido, pues Kyouko no les había mencionado que ese día llevaba una cámara.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, fue el día siguiente al que me dieron todos esos consejos…- Respondió nuestra tsundere algo extrañada.

-No…parece que Kyouko no nos avisó…aunque bueno, debió haber sido por una razón-

Ahora se estaba enterando de algo extraño, pero tenía algo de sentido, después de todo no recordaba que le hubiera tomado una fotografía a Chitose, pero mejor le preguntaría a ella la razón en otro momento, así que mejor se limitó a sonreír un poco.

-Ya nos dirá la razón en otro momento, por ahora debo retirarme, nada más venía a agradecerles por todo, no lo hubiera logrado sin su apoyo esa noche-

-Descuida Ayano, fue divertido ayudarte, aquí estaremos si necesitas algo más- Respondió Akane mientras se preparaba para regresar a la sala.

-¡Vuelve cuando gustes Ayano!- Exclamó Akari alegre mientras movía su mano derecha de lado a lado, despidiéndose de su amiga.

Unos minutos después, Ayano se encontraba caminando de regreso a su hogar, pensando en lo que le había dicho Akari, parecía que Kyouko no les había dicho sobre la cámara a sus amigas, pero sí le tomó varias fotos a ella, mientras más lo pensaba comenzaba a llegar a una conclusión, aunque tendría que preguntarle para poder verificar eso.

-¿Será que quería fotos de mí?- Se preguntó mientras continuaba caminando, aunque no había notado que una sonrisa y un leve tono rojo aparecieron en su rostro, le halagaba que su amiga hubiera hecho todo eso.

-Al menos pudiste habérmelo pedido…aunque quizás no hubiera accedido…-

Tras decirse eso a sí misma, dejó escapar una leve risa y continuó su camino tranquilamente.

-…pero a pesar de todo…la amo…-

*Nota, referencia a otro fic: "Sus verdaderos sentimientos".

FIN

**Nota del escritor: Vaya, esto sí que ha sido una ENORME aventura, no sólo porque es extenso el fic, disculpen si les da algo de pereza leerlo, sino porque es el fic más largo y el que más he disfrutado escribir y terminar, aunque admito que me tomó bastante tiempo terminarlo, sobretodo porque dejé de escribir por unas semanas, en fin, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al redactarlo.**

**Si me dejas tus opiniones te contestaré si puedo y mejoraré en base a lo que me dicen, por otro lado, siempre he apoyado más AyanoXKyouko, desde que vi Yuru Yuri comencé a apoyar esa pareja y noté que jamás había escrito algo sobre esa pareja, aunque bueno…si no me hubiera retado a terminarlo podría no haberlo terminado este año, pero bueno, mi último del año, extenso porque simplemente no podía hacerlo corto, nuevamente gracias por leerlo.**

**Se despide el escritor.**

**Titanthetys.**


End file.
